Episode 7134 (19th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot The solicitor calls Chrissie to put back their meeting, and Lawrence is concerned at her desperation to prove Lachlan's innocence. In the café, Emma watches Carly intrigued as she talks about going on the pull. Pearl is guilty when Paddy insists that he is taking her to the memory clinic. Andy is grateful when he learns Chas and Aaron are putting the proceeds for their half marathon to one of Katie's favourite charities. Aaron finds it impossible to be around Andy when he stays at the pub for dinner. Andy agrees to move in at Keepers Cottage with Victoria while Betty is away. Leyla is shocked to find rope and duct tape in David's van and explains his plan to scare Lachlan. She talks him out of it. Chrissie gets Lachlan to tell her everything that happened between him and Alicia in detail in an attempt to prepare him for court. Taken in by his story, she lets him make his own way to school. David sees him on his way and tells him that he wants the truth about what happened. Eric is horrified as he watches David manhandle Lachlan into the back of the van and rushes to tell Alicia. Doug checks the marker on a bottle, frowning to see that it's lower. He is worried about the crate of bubbly for the pamper party but Laurel insists it's not for her. Arriving at a barn, a terrified David jumps out of the car, steeling himself as Lachlan shouts from the boot. A panicked Alicia tells Leyla what has happened and insists that they need to find him before the police find out. Andy apologises to Vanessa and tells her that she and Leyla can move back into Tug Ghyll. Kerry brings the products round to Tall Trees Cottage and forces Laurel to practice on her. Kerry suggests a drink to help but Laurel refuses. A panicked Alicia tells Leyla what has happened and insists that they need to find David before the police find out. Back at Home Farm, Chrissie calls Lachlan, concerned as she leaves a voicemail telling him the solicitor is there. David tries to get Lachlan to tell the truth, but he mocks David. David is unsure what he's going to do with Lachlan, knowing he is obviously out of his depth. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and office *Unknown barn Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David resorts to drastic measures to get the truth out of Lachlan, bundling him into his boot and driving off - witnessed by a horrified Eric; and Emma sets up Carly with Ross. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,250,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes